Nazgul in Time
by Shantazzar
Summary: Sauron and the Nazgul travel back in time to a few places... keep in mind, this is a sequel to LOTR from a Nazgul's eyes, but it should be ok for new readers
1. Chapter 1, Sauron

Ok, this idea just kinda popped into my head, while I was trying to come up with a good idea for a sequel to LOTR from the Nazgul's eyes... BUT... it's a little different, so new readers should be able to tell whats going on, and old readers should get some of the jokes a little quicker... YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own lord of the rings, but I am renting it, for $19.95 a week.

Note: this first chapter is the alternate ending to LOTR from a Nazgul's eyes, but Ill try to write it so new readers can enjoy it as well.

* * *

Chapter 1

The story opens, to see the Witch King heading for Mount Doom, as he is trying to make it to Mount Doom before Frodo can, but Sauron is already in Mount Doom...

"Give me the ring!!!" Sauron shouted at the belligerent hobbit

"NO, the ring is mine!" Frodo shouted in reply

"Uhh, oh right, Ill mace you good boy! Give me that ring!" shouted Sauron

Frodo then put on the ring, and became invisible.

"HA, think that can stop me?" shouted Sauron

"Well, yea, I do" said Frodo

Sauron then raised his mace, and smote Frodo good, Frodo then was knocked to the ground, and dropped the ring, and the ring rolled along the ground, right over the edge of the path in the volcano.

"Aughhh!!!" shouted Sauron who dove for his ring, and slid off the edge, right after the ring

"Woah, that was convenient!" said Frodo

Suddenly, as Frodo was leaving (Sam was busy fighting off Gollum, and joined Frodo later) the Witch King approached

"Excuse me, have you seen Sauron?" asked the Witch King

"Oh, yea, he jumped into Mount Doom" said Frodo casually

"AGAIN?!?" asked the Witch King

"Uhh, yea, I guess" said Frodo, as Sam joined him, and they left

"Great..." said the Witch King, as he walked into Mount Doom

"HEY SAURON!" shouted the Witch King, after he made it into the mountain, "Where are you?"

"Oh hey! Hows it going?" asked Sauron, as he climbed out of the lava

"Dude, wear a swimming suit next time you go in there, not all that big heavy iron armor" the Witch King said

"Well, I wasn't meaning to swim, ok?" replied Sauron

"Yea, whatever, when are you going to get a REAL volcano?" said the Witch King

"Dunno, whenever I get the money I guess" said Sauron as he toweled off

"Duuuude. your like the Dark Lord of Morodor, evil commander of trolls, orcs, and the occasional evil wizard" said the Witch King

"Well, hey, that's right!" said Sauron, "Im gonna get me a REAL volcano!"

"And I'm going to DISNEYLAND!!!" shouted the Witch King

"No your not" said Sauron, very seriously

"Awwww" replied the Witch King

"So, did you get your ring?"

----------------------(alternate part starts here)-----------------------

"Yea I got it, it was sitting at the bottom of the pool" Sauron replied, as he held up the ring.

"Cool, so does it still work?" asked the Witch King

"I dunno, lets see" replied Sauron

Sauron put the ring on the tip of his finger, and he pressed on the top, and a large image was projected on the wall.

"AWESOME, You got a plantir-projector!?!??" the Witch King said in surprise.

"YUP!" said Sauron, "

"Daaaaaaaang, what is that, 100 inches?"

"HAH!" scoffed Sauron, "Its 200!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" gawked the Witch King

"Yea, great aint it?"

"Is that all your ring can do?" asked the Witch King

"NO!" said Sauron, "It can also let me travel through time!"

"REALLY?" asked the Witch King, "Show me!"

Sauron then suddenly disappeared, and re-appeared 30 seconds later, in the exact same spot.

"WOW!!!" said the Witch King

"OH hey, heres the rest of the Nazgul, just in time too!" said Sauron (how convenient!)

"Sorry we're late" said Nazgul #9, "We had to get some coffee"

"And by WE you mean..." added Nazgul #5, better known as Larry

"Well, I mean me... but still..." #9 replied

Sauron then called the Witch King over.

"Hey Witch King, come over" said Sauron

then the Witch King came over.

"Ok, I'm coming over" said the Witch King

Then Sauron said that he needed to tell the witch king something

"I need to tell you something" said Sauron

"You don't need to keep saying stuff that the narrator says for you" the Witch King said

"I want you to go back in time, and find out where you can get those Sauron action figures that they used to sell, last age"

"Can I get a few Witch King action figures as well?"

"SURE!"

* * *

Ok, this is the first chapter, let me know what you think! please? (R/R is what I mean!)


	2. Chapter 2, Melkor

Ok first off, this is kind of the third in a trillogy I guess.. SO, if you don't feel like wating for chapter 3, and havent read LOTR from a Nazgul's eyes, I recommend going here (after you read this

OR the prequel to this whole thing written by

I don't mean to, but I just know I am going to make jokes that involve these stories... BUT STILL, on to the story part (that's what you're here for)

oh, I don't own LOTR... but I already have a Witch King action figure!

(thanks Frodofreak88 and Biggstrek for reviewing!)

* * *

Chapter 2

"How does that ring work?" asked the Witch King

"Oh simple" said Sauron, "First you just kinda hit the top of the ring..."

"I thought that was for the Palantir"

"It IS!" said Sauron, "But we cant start going back in time and doing lots of stupid stuff without watching Bill and Ted's excellent adventure"

then the author mentioned that he didn't own Bill and Ted either... and as strange as it is, I don't intentionally make jokes off of that movie, in fact, I havent even seen it in a year or two...

"Ahh, of course" said the Witch King, as he pretended that the author had just made an authors note, instead of just typing it in the middle of a conversation.

AFTER the Nine, and Sauron finished watching the movie, Sauron picked up his ring again, and held it up to his cheek.

"What are you doing?" asked the Witch King

"SHHHH!" said Sauron, as a small ringing sound came from the ring, and Sauron moved the ring closer to his ear, "Im calling Galadriel, to tell her I'm going"

"Uhh, your kind of the Dark Lord of Mordor, I don't think she will care if you are going to go time traveling"

"OK FINE THEN!!!" shouted Sauron, as he ended the call, then he put the ring on his finger, and then began to tap it.

"What are you doing now?" asked the Witch King, slightly frustrated

"The darn letters arent showing, when I lost this ring, there were little letters that would pop up and make the ring look evil and menacing." Sauron replied

Then the second Nazgul walked up, and said, "Just reboot, if that doesn't work, reboot with f9 in safe mode"

Sauron tapped the ring a few more times, waited a few minutes, and tapped it again, and finally some letters started to glow.

"YAY!!!!!!" shouted Sauron giddily.

"Ok, first off your not supposed to be GIDDY" said the Witch King, "and second off, what do those letters say anyways?"

"The letters are ancient morgul script, of an ancient poem" Sauron replied

"What was the poem?" asked the Witch King

"No one really knows anymore, or cares really, but it MUST have been ominous and evil!"

"Can we go now?" asked Larry (Nazgul #5)

"OK OK OK, fine, we will GO!!!" said Sauron

Sauron then tapped the ring again, and a slight humming sound surrounded Sauron, and the Nazgul. Then everything went black for a second... and then they appeared in the second age.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY MOUNT DOOM" said the evil looking creature standing in Mount Doom.

"AHH, heya there Melkie!" said Sauron

"OH, hiya there Sauron, I thought I told you to stop calling me Melkie, it hurts my image in front of the Balrogs" replied Melkor

(If you don't know, Melkor was Sauron's master, till he was banned from middle earth... basically, a big bad eviler version of Sauron)

"Ok ok, whatever, Prince of Waffles" Sauron replied

"HEY, that's MR. PRINCE OF WAFFLES TO YOU!!" shouted Melkor.

"Whatever..." replied Sauron

"HEY, I had to eat 137 waffles, and out-eat 3 giant wargs, and 4 balrogs!!!"

"Wow!" said the Witch King

"Whos that?" asked Melkor

"Oh, I want you to meet the Nazgul, and their leader, the Witch King" said Sauron

"Witch King... I thought Witches were women?" said Melkor

The Witch King then glared at Melkor, "Im called the Witch KING... while Witches are USUALLY women, KINGS are ALWAYS men"

"Whatever missy" replied Melkor

Just then, the Witch King drew his sword... and then Melkor drew his severly oversized evil mace.

"He he he!" said the Witch King, a little scared, "I was just JOKING!!!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" said Melkor, putting up his mace

"Oh, do you know where I can get some action figures?" asked Sauron

"Yea!" replied Melkor, "You can get em at Mc Morgoths, in the happy meals!"

* * *

Ok, this is the end of chapter 2... YAY. please R/R, feel free to give me any ideas you have... that's all :D


End file.
